Problem: $ -\dfrac{186}{200} + 0.3 = $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{186}{200} = -0.93 $ Now we have: $ -0.93 + 0.3 = {?} $ $ -0.93 + 0.3 = -0.63 $